Ash master tournament
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash wins the Kalos league. He gets a gift from Arceus. A tournament to follow later. More pokemon caught in Kalos and later in training. Please R&R. Poll soon


**Ash's champion training**

Ash was in the Kalos league. He had caught more pokemon than in any previous region. 2 very special events happened to Ash in Kalos, His Butterfree returned and he met Anthony who gave his Primeape back. Ash had all different types water, grass, fire, rock, steel, fairy, poison, ghost, steel, fighting, flying, dragon, ground, electric, normal, dark, psychic, and bug. Ash's Kalos pokemon were ready to battle as hard as they could. Ash knew his opponent woud not be easy she had used three pokemon through the competition. A Greninja A Delephox and A Chesnaught. Ash had Primeape, Helolisk, Greninja, Skarmory, Dragalge and Pikachu registered to battle. Ash wished he had caught more pokemon in all previous regions.

Ash the day before his battle went outside the league confindes to the forest. He has just his pokemon with him. When Arceus the pokemon god presented him self to Ash.

''My chosen one I have a suprise for you. You will win tommorow and after you must journey to Pallet town.'' Arceus announced. Ash knew better than to question the pokemon God. Now he knew he was destined to win the league.

''Arceus do you know about my father?'' Ash was desperate to find more information about his father. Arceus could help. ''Please if you know tell me.''

''All will become clear in Pallet town. Now my chosen sleep I will make sure you win tommorow.'' Arceus would intervine tommorow.

As Ash's battle dawned that day he thought about what Arceus said. He erased those thoughts from his head. Ash's opponent began with Chesnaught.

'Ash you have done well to get here. The problem is I don't intend too lose.'

Ash knew this trainer was strong. He was more powerful with Arceus backing him. Arceus, was watching in the heavens. Chuckling to himself, This Chesnaught, would be nothing to Ash's Skarmory.

''I have gathered the pokemon and bought them, here. Now what can I do?'' A dark shadowy figure asked. Curious what, Arceus had planned.

Ash's Skarmory was given the first attack in, the battle. Skarmory could now take Chesnaught out in one hit. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were watching from the sidelines.

''Skarmory use Drill-peck.'' Ash knew, how Chesnaught, was weak to flying type attacks. Skarmory, had been training hard for this battle. Ash was confident in his friend. Drill-peck lands a critical hit and Chesnaught faints.

''Well played Ash. Delephox is better matchup.'' Ash's opponent caught a powerful Delephox to the battle field. Delephox was ready for a battle. In it's last battle, Delephox beat a Gogoat Trevenant Bisharp and Hitmontop.

''Delephox flame-thrower. Burn Skarmory to a crisp.'' Flame-thrower was a white hot stream of fire blasted at the Armour bird pokemon. Skarmory had to dodge.

''Skarmory dodge it.'' Skarmory dodged and could now be substituted. ''Now return and rest up.'' Ash was changing to Greninja. The type advantage was there and Greninja's Hydro-pump would put Flame-thrower out.

''Greninja I choose you.'' Ash called his first Kalos pokemon. Greninja was sent to the battlefield. He was ready to battle as hard as he could. Ash raised him. '' Greninja Hydro-pump attack.'' Hydro-pump hit but Delephox was still stood up.

''Delephox Hyper-beam.'' Hyper-beam blasted at Greninja who easily got out of the way. Ash was enjoying this battle. It was much easier than he thought.

''Greninja Water-pulse.'' This finished Delephox off and it was out of the battle. Ash could win this after Greninja. Would his opponent have six pokemon?

''Greninja Go.'' Ash's opponent called his powerful Ninja pokemon out. This was more powerful than Ash's Greninja. ''What will you do now?'' Ash knew this Greninja would beat his.

''Greninja great. Now Go Helolisk.'' Ash's Helolisk was a brave battling pokemon and when Ash caught it as a Heleoptile it didn't want to stop battling. ''Helolisk Parabolic charge.'' This attack covered the field and zapped Greninja.

''Greninja Dark-pulse.'' This attack slammed into Helolisk knocking it back. ''Great now use Hydro-pump.'' Greninja's Hydro-pump blasted Helolisk with cold water and knocked the electric pokemon out.

''Helolisk you gave it a great shot now rest up. Primeape I choose you.'' Ash's powerful Primeape came out ready to battle. ''Primeape Mega-kick.'' Primeape shot forward and kicked Greninja down. ''Great lets use Brick-break.'' That finished Greninja off.

''Ash I have no more pokemon so this match is yours well done.'' Ash's opponent had to forfit the battle because she had no more pokemon. Ash knew Arceus had something to do with this. Oh well he won.

Ash took his trophy. He also thanked all his pokemon who battled so hard in this league. Now he would head home. Serena Clemont and Bonnie were staying here but Ash had to journey home alone.

''Guys this was a great adventure, Thanks.'' Ash said to his friends and companions from Kalos. ''Before I go I want too call prof. Oak and Prof. Sycamore to get my pokemon transferred over.''

''Professor's I won the league.'' Ash spoke to the two researchers. He was so happy finally winning a league. ''I will be home soon. Professor Sycamore could you send all my pokemon to professor Oak please so they can meet my old pokemon.''

''Of course Ash I will start sending now. You have Alakazam, Talonflame, Gogoat, Pinsir, Hawlucha, Huntail, Gallade, Gardevoir, Trevanant, Blissey, Clefable, Sylveon, Aggron, Bisharp, Aromatise, Slurpuff, Exploud, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Carbink, Sawk, Florges, Arbok, Weezing, Wobbufett, Clawtizer, Dedenne, Noivern, Miltank, Lanturn, Flygon, Salamence, Metagross, Dugtrio, Electrode, Magnezone, Ampharos, Tropius, Hitmontop, Doublade, Pangoro, Klefkei Mamoswine, Cryoganal, Druddigon, Honchkrow, Butterfree, Granbull and Forfru.''

Oak was astounded at the amount of pokemon Ash had caught in Kalos. He knew that Ash's old pokemon would greet them warmly. Now some, of Ash's other pokemon, could evolve to give him more power.

Arceus had the shadowy figure at his side. The figure knew what Arceus wanted from him and the pokemon he gathered. They would join Ash.

''Could you not have just asked us to go to him? I would have gathered the pokemon and gone before the league.'' The figure stated. Knowing he would soon be with his friend.

Ash was on a plane and halfway to Kanto. Ash would soon be home. Pallet town and he didn't know where he would go next. Contemplating where could he go, Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, or Unova. Maybe a tournament.

The plane landed while Ash was deep in thought. His mother was waiting for him at the airport. He was glad to be home. Kalos was a long Journey. Ash wanted to go to Oak's lab and be with his pokemon.

Ash's mum took him there. She could chat with Oak and Ash could be with his pokemon. As they arrived Oak was swammped with Ash's pokeballs.

''Come out everybody.'' Ash called throwing each pokeball into the air from Kalos to release Alakazam, Talonflame, Gogoat, Pinsir, Hawlucha, Huntail, Gallade, Gardevoir, Trevanant, Blissey, Clefable, Sylveon, Aggron, Bisharp, Aromatise, Slurpuff, Exploud, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Carbink, Sawk, Florges, Arbok, Weezing, Wobbufett, Clawtizer, Dedenne, Noivern, Miltank, Lanturn, Flygon, Salamence, Metagross, Dugtrio, Electrode, Magnezone, Ampharos, Tropius, Hitmontop, Doublade, Pangoro, Klefkei Mamoswine, Cryoganal, Druddigon, Honchkrow, Butterfree, Granbull, Forfru, Greninja, Primeape, Helolisk, Skarmory &

Dragalge.

Oak and Ash's mother were amazed at how many Pokemon Ash had. Now the ground began shaking as Ash's Tauros (30), Muk, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Boldore, Palipatoad, Levanny, Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Krookodile, Kingler, Torkoal, Sceptile, Charizard, Heracross, Scraggy, Glalie, Corpish, Noctowl, Heracross, Buizel, Gible, Torterra, Infernape, Donphan, Unfezant, Staraptor and Swellow came to their master.

As Ash was relaxing with all his pokemon Arceus appeared. Oak and Delia saw and came running. Arceus didn't tell them how Ash risked himself countless times.

''My chosen one. I have your supprise.'' Arceus told Ash. Now Ash was excited a gift from the Pokemon God. What could it be?

''I am ready. I will do what I can to be worthy.'' Ash told Arceus. Oak and Delia were supprised. Ash and the pokemon God chatting pleasently. Ash was the chosen one.

Arceus told the shadowy figure to come down. Ash saw his Old Pidgeot, Squirtle Lapras and Larvitar. He also saw the Houndour, Darmanitan, Darumaka, Tyranitar, Zorua, Zoroark, Cotennee and the clone pokemon he helped. Also a Dragonite and Fearow. A shadowy figure as well.

''My chosen these all wish to join you.'' Arceus told Ash. Now this was great Pokemon he wished he had caught on his journey and all pokemon would work well together.

Seadra and Scyther were happy to be with Ash but wanted to evolve. Ash gave them a Metal coat and Dragon scale. The two pokemon begin to evolve. Ash now had a Kingdra and Scizor. Ash pondered who the shadowy figure was. Well he could find out in time.


End file.
